The Deal
by SpoonNinja
Summary: Iruka loves his students and wants them to suceed, but will Kakashi pass them? If not...Iruka will have to strike a deal with the Silver haired juunin...but what exactley will that deal be...? Yaoi
1. I'll Do Anything

Hiya, hiya, hiya everybody! Yup this is my third story! Ahhh how the ideas flow so fast! This is the first chapter of another story I'm starting WEEEEEE! Uhhhmmm I guess for now I'd have to rate this PG-13 for language. That's about it. FOR NOW!!! BUWHAHAHAAHHH!

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISIMOTO ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!

Enjoy everyone!

Spoon Ninja

* * *

The Deal 

Chapter 1: I'll Do Anything

Iruka shifted in his seat rubbing his eyes over and over again. They had to be deceiving him, this stupid book couldn't be right. They had to have made a mistake. Either that or Kakashi was an insane tight ass. He looked across the table to lock eyes with the Hokage who was gingerly sipping his tea.

"This…this is…" But Iruka was too shocked to speak.

"Yes…there's no denying that Kakashi is extremely strict…and when his students come to him they are utterly naïve…" The Hokage lifted the cup to his lips pausing to look back at the book wincing before taking another sip of tea.

"Well I can see that…but…" Iruka lifted his eyes as from the pages his eyes widening with fear as he tried to make the words come out he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

"No one? No one at all…?"

"Yes. Kakashi never passes anyone. Ever." Iruka threw the book across the table watching as it spun over the surface and fell, flopping onto the floor face down. He stood up causing a skidding sound the made the Hokage flinch as he watched the man's chair tumble to the floor. He tried his best to stay calm, he could tell Iruka cared deeply about his students but there was no helping the situation.

"Iruka there's nothing you can do, it's all up to them now." Iruka shook his head defiantly.

"No, there's always something someone can do. I'm going to help my students." His tongue lingered on 'students' it wasn't just that, Naruto was like a son to him. Ever since he'd taken a Fuuma Shuriken in the back for the boy they'd become extremely close. And Iruka would do whatever it took to make that boy's dream of becoming the next Hokage come true, no matter what.

Kakashi yawned through his face mask as he leaned back onto the park bench reading his favorite book. He had just purchased the third book of the series and was dying to read it. He stretched his left arm over him to cushion his head as he pulled out the book with his right. He slightly tilted to the right and the sun hit the pages perfectly, but it was suddenly blocked by a figure standing above him. He looked up into the person's face but the sun blinded him as he immediately brought his face to his hand to shield his eyes.

"You look like some kind of bum sleeping on the bench like that Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi recognized the voice and grinned which of course was hidden by his mask. His eyes showed no emotion as he sat up and pocketed the little book.

"Ohayo Iruka sensei, I wasn't sleeping I was merely reading." Iruka lifted his brow suspiciously.

"Really, and what would you be reading, there's no book in your hand…" Kakashi paused for a moment. He loved his books but he couldn't show them to Iruka, they were too dirty for the innocent Iruka sensei. He scratched his chin and gazed up at Iruka once more.

"Well?" The Chuunin tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Kakashi to respond but Kakashi only stood and scuffed at the floor. He shot one last glance at the lower level ninja and turned away to walk down the street.

"Hey!" Iruka was furious. Not only did he not receive and answer-which really wasn't so bad- but he was completely snubbed of by that idiot. He quickly removed his sandal and flung it at the Juunin's head. It was a childish notion which Iruka instantly regretted because he knew Kakashi's skills were amazing and he would surely turn around to catch the sandal in his hand. To Iruka's surprise the sandal collided into Kakashi's head with a loud slap. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the prestigious, pigheaded man fall to the ground. He was extremely clumsy and everyone knew it, which was why most of his students and enemies underestimated him but this situation was only too hilarious.

"Are you alright…?" Iruka jogged over to Kakashi and bent down to retrieve his sandal.

"Itai….that really hurt you ass." Kakashi brought his fingers to the back of his head to see if there was any blood.

"Don't call me an ass you ass! You're the one who just walked off and ignored me! You should know better, you're an adult!"

"Oh, oh right and you're so mature, throwing a sandal to gain my attention, so mature." Iruka wanted to take his other sandal and bash the Juunin's head into the road but he was more civilized than that and apologized offering to buy him lunch. Kakashi accepted and offered to buy the drinks in return for his immaturity as well.

"Two bowls of Ramen please, and a Dragon role." Iruka searched through his pocket to pull out the money and slid it over the counter to the cashier.

"And two sakes please." Kakashi lifted the curtains of the Ichikaru ramen shop bending down to pull a stool under him. He handed his share of the money over to the cashier and rested his chin on his palm, stretching out his hand motioning for Kakashi to sit.

"So…Iruka, why don't you tell me what you really want? I know you didn't disrupt my daily reading for a friendly chat." Iruka blushed angrily.

"_How dare he ask me all these questions…prying into my business."_ Iruka knew he was being childish, he did interrupt Kakashi with whatever he was doing, it was only fair to explain himself. It would be difficult though.

"I didn't interrupt your daily snooze. I just wanted to speak with you."

"Ooooh, don't tell me you have a crush on old Kakashi here."

"Aghk!" Iruka waved his hands in front of his face attempting to hide his blush.

"Yea right, get over yourself Kakashi, I like women. I don't know about you but I'm straight you pervert." The silver haired juunin watched Iruka carefully, trying hard to cover his blush. The man's frame was a little thinner then his own. He was a small man, pale and quiet. Extremely naïve, he reminded Kakashi of Naruto, the thought made him smile inwardly.

"I wanted to speak with you about…your team. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

"Aaahaaa…" Kakashi tilted his head to the right tapping his fingers on the counter impulsively.

"Well I looked you up in the teacher's guide book and…it seems that you haven't passed anyone, ever."

"Oh, ha ha…I see what this is about. You want to make sure your favorite students make it. I expected more from you Iruka."

"No, no it's not that!" He cut himself off and thought about it for a moment. Maybe Kakashi was right, maybe he just favored his students. He shook the thought from his mind, he knew that wasn't true. He just couldn't let them fail.

"Look, I just…I care about them so much and I want them to succeed."

"Well it's sweet that you want that Iruka but frankly it's not your choice or your business." Iruka's face flushed bright red from anger.

"You son of a-" Kakashi held up his hand in front of the man's face and announced that the ramen and sake was here. Iruka shook with anger, the man treated him like a child, which was one thing he could never stand. They ate their lunch in silence when Kakashi finished before Iruka he merely sat there and watched the Chuunin.

"Stop that!" Kakashi lifted his arms gesturing his confusion.

"Stop what?" He teased.

"This is ridiculous, I came here to tell you that I want Naruto to make it and you're going to pass him!"

"I see, so it's about Naruto I always thou-"

"I'll do anything! Just pass them!" Kakashi sat there with his eyes wide as he peered around the ramen shop obviously thinking it over in his head.

"Anything now? Would you buy me that ramen T-shirt?" He pointed to the shirt on the wall of the shop. Iruka raised his eyebrows confused.

"Will you pass them?" Kakashi broke out into laughter. He slapped his hand on the counter and cradled his stomach.

"O if you think it's going to be that easy you are so foolish." Iruka balled his hands into fists and looked down.

"_Hold in the anger Iruka, hold it in." _

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. But honestly you'll do anything?" Iruka nodded in apprehension he had the feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Hmmm, aaah yes I have come to my decision. You become my slave until further notice and I'll let them pass, how's that?" Kakashi rested his hands on his thighs and waited for a response. Iruka was stunned he couldn't move or look at the other man.

"S-slave in what way?"

"Anyway I want you to be, mostly cleaning and cooking, grocery shopping, anything else that comes to mind." Iruka sighed a giant breath of relief and rubbed the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Right…I be your slaveifyou pass the children."

"Alright then. Let's shake on it then, to...seal the deal." Iruka grabbed the man's hand hastily and shook hard grinning from ear to ear, he'd done it! Naruto would be able to attain his goals.

"Well, I guess I'm off. I need to go home and clean." Iruka stood up and thanked the owner for another wonderful meal and waved to Kakashi. He was about to leave when he felt a hand over his wrist holding not too lightly either. The chuunin looked down at the offending juunin.

"What do you want?" Kakashi looked slightly offended but then laughed aloud dismissing Iruka's absent mindedness. He stood up and closed the gap between them. Iruka frowned looking up at Kakashi. Yes, he had to look up, he was more thensix inches shorter.

"Have you already forgotten our deal? You're not going anywhere, you're coming home with me." He released the smaller man's hand and hooked his finger in the air motioning for Iruka to follow, which he did. What else could he do, he'd made a deal with Kakashi and if he refused, the bastard would flunk his students. As soon as they entered Kakashi's door Iruka fell flat on his face.

"What the hell!?" When Iruka pushed his hands on the floor to lift himself but his hands became tangled in another material. He looked around the apartment utterly shocked. He'd never seen anything like this before. The floor wasn't even visible, patches of green fur were popping out of the ceiling and sink of all places. He could have sworn there was a steam coming out of the bathroom that wasn't from the warm water. There were dishes pouring out of the sink and the trash was begging to be taken out. The worse part of all was the cockroaches scurrying around the floor and over his hands. There weren't that many but the mere fact that they were still there and visible made Iruka want to vomit. He stared up at Kakashi with terrified eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…how do you live in this house?" Kakashi shook his head and removed his sandals throwing them into some corner, where a loud crunch was heard from a crushed cockroach, Iruka gagged. Kakashi continued undressing until all he had on were his black pants and bandages over his ankles. He helped Iruka up and told him to get to work while he flopped onto the couch.

"I can't clean this pla-" ((POOF)) As soon as Kakashi had fallen onto the couch a giant dust could emerged from the cushions clouding his vision.

"Dear Hokage have mercy…honestly Kakashi! How can you live like this!?"

"I usually don't…I try to stay at the school if I can and if not I sleep outside, I usually only come in here for food and a shower."

"You are a fucking bum, I can't believe this."

"Hey, don't use language like that servant. Now go clean something." Kakashi was enjoying this all too much but Iruka couldn't do anything about it. So just as Kakashi said, he began to clean. Every time Iruka looked at the clock another hour seemed to pass. He was actually able to remove the green fur off the sink, well when it wasn't bubbling, and the dishes weren't so bad…when they soaked for a couple hours of scalding hot water, the cemented food actually came off. Iruka could finally see the wood floor when he picked up all of Kakashi's clothes and bloody bandages from past missions and other times. He'd washed almost all of the clothes except for two baskets that he would have to bleach later. They appeared to be grey but they were really white. He'd almost fainted when he entered the bathroom. The stench was unbearable, so Iruka strode into the living room and ripped Kakashi's mask off his face and placing it over his mouth and nose. The juunin was rather schocked when Iruka removed his mask. He'd actually tried to cover his face but it didn't matter anymore. He relaxed and sank lower into the couch. After two hours of straight cleaning the bathroom was spotless and smelled like a 'Fucking bed of roses' as Kakashi put it. He stroked his chin sticking his head into various rooms of his apartment and nodded in a approval just as Iruka finish beating the dust out of the couch.

"Wow, you even got the cockroaches to go away."

"Yea, with four can's of bug killer. You owe me big time." Kakashi laughed coldly.

"I don't owe you anything slave, although I do insist you stay and take a shower." Iruka considered the offer, if the man had suggested it earlier he would've ran out of the house screaming but now it was tempting. He needed to clean himself and burn his clothes. But instead he thought it better to go home.

"No…I think I'll just go home."

"No, you'll stay here, I'll be wanting dinner soon." Iruka gawked and glanced at the clock.

"But it's 11:30 PM! Who eats dinner at eleven?! And if you haven't noticed I've been cleaning for eleven hours! I want to go home!" Kakashi stepped directly in front of Iruka which caused the smaller man to step back out of intimidation, although he'd never confess that to Kakashi.

"Insolence slave? Now you get to stay the night. I'll tell you once more, take a shower and make my dinner." Iruka threw his hands in the air and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door in the process almost tearing it off its hinges. Kakashi merely rubbed his eyes and collapsed back onto the now dustless couch. He leaned his head back and smiled evilly.

"Such fun this will be."

* * *

"OH HELL NO!" Iruka had cleaned this man's house, bought him lunch, made him dinner, which was hard enough since he wasn't a very good cook and burned his hands numerous times. But there were things he just wouldn't do.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" Kakashi yawned and rested against the wall lazily.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well there's only one bed!" The silver haired juunin shook his head shaking with laughter while he removed his pants clearly comfortable with his nudity as he tossed his pants across the room. Iruka turned around respecting the man's privacy even if he didn't respect his own.

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me." Iruka turned when he heard the shuffle on sheets and blankets and bare chested Kakashi lying in the bed. His arm extended behind his head but Iruka averted his eyes again. He didn't need to be taking notes of Kakashi's positions.

"Wha…?"

"You get the couch slave." He cackled evilly and pointed out the door. "Well good night." Iruka threw his towel on the floor and stomped out the door before he shut the door Kakashi said one last thing.

"What, no good night kiss?" Iruka froze as his eyes grew bigger then tea cup saucers, his cheeks as red as cherries. After a few seconds of thought processing he leered at Kakashi.

"Fuck you Kakashi…" And with that he slammed the door trying his best to ignore the thunderous laugh coming from the bedroom. If Iruka could learn anything from this experience it'd have to be…

"Don't make deals with ass holes." He balled up on the couch and did his best to will away the blush on his pale skin, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 

So…What ya'll think? You like? No like? Hahaha either way, I'm going to continue writing it. I already love it. Aaaah Kakashi Irukaness…haaaaaaa…blushes Anyhoo I need to study for Anatomy. LOL MUST ACE THIS TEST!!!!

((Iruka pulls out kunai and slits Spoon Ninja's throat))

"No need to study now my pretty little spoon! AHAAHAHAHA!"

AAAAH! WE'D NEVER HAD THOUGH IRUKA HAD A DARK SIDE!! HIS INNER SAKURA/IRUKA IS REVEALED! XD


	2. Cockroach Crisis

Heeeey again everybody, I'm glad u guys like my story, but obviously not enough….gazes at reviews. so next time, if ya want another chapter you better start that reviewing. I always enjoy the reviews and they let me know how I'm doing. If no one tells me, I don't write anymore. Simple as that. Anyhoo here's the next chapter. Out of grace…Warnings, Shota….and a tiny bit of Shonen ai. As you all know that's basically all I write so if you don't like it….go somewhere else. Because I don't want you complaining to me later, ((Shakes fist)) Ooooh, how I hate it.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, heck yes. You are my idol Kishimoto, even though I twist your plot horribly and make your male characters snog each other…it all works out!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cockroach crisis

"Mmmm, what is that? It smells so good." The thought of good smells in Kakashi's house made him jump up, tearing himself out of his sleep. He gazed across the living room to Kakashi's door which was open and empty. He could hear pots clanking in the kitchen and decided to check it out. When he stood up he felt something slide off his body and fall to the floor. He gazed at the ground perplexed as he looked at the blanket coiled around his feet.

"How did….that get there?" He scratched his head. It didn't take that much longer for the idea to dawn on him.

"Did Kakashi….?" Iruka heard shuffles of feet approaching in his direction as Kakashi popped his head out of the door way will a large ladle in his left hand.

"Ohayo Iru-san, glad to see you're finally awake…" He waved the ladle happily and returned to the kitchen. Iruka followed anxious to see what Kakashi had cooked. But as soon as he got into the kitchen he saw Kakashi on his hands and knees digging around with the large spoon inside the pantry. There were various pots and lids littered around the floor.

"What the heck are you dong Kakashi, and don't call me Iru-san!"

"Well, I'm looking for this….unh…cockroach…I think this leads to one of its nests er something, argh!" Iruka watched as Kakashi stretched the ladle farther into the cupboard. He slanted his head to glance at Iruka and smiled.

"Aaaw but Iru-san is so cuuute…you know you like it."

"Shut up you bas-"

"Hey now…don't cuss so much Iru-Iru, what if your students were to hear you?"

"Well, I don't usually cuss…but with certain people…it just pops out…and don't call me Iru-Iru either."

"Are you trying to imply that I make you flustered and confused?" Iruka rolled his eyes and began to pick up the pots around the floor placing them on the table softly.

"It's alright, but ya know, those are symptoms of what some people like to call love." The pot Iruka was carrying hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Yea right Kakashi, whatever." Iruka craned his head over Kakashi's shoulder watching his attempt to vanquish the offending roaches. Kakashi jerked and felt something crawl to the left.

"AHA!" He scooped it into the ladle and catapulted it out of the cupboard. The roach flew through the air conveniently landing on Iruka's face.

"Oh my gawd! Get it off, GET IT OFF!" Iruka grabbed the cockroach and after hearing a loud crunch he threw it out the window.

"I hate those things! They're disgusting!" He ran to the sink and scrubbed his hands until they were pink and raw.

"I think it got in my mouth! Ugh! This is so gross!" Kakashi crinkled his eyebrows. The man was completely freaking out. He'd never thought a little bug could bother someone so much. So he did the only thing he could think of to calm the chuunin down.

"Be quiet, you're being silly, let me see." Kakashi cupped Iruka's chin in his right hand and used his left to place his thumb over the other man's lower lip. Iruka shivered at the touch but opened his mouth obediently.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Iruka jerked back but Kakashi held him in place. He carefully slipped a finger into Iruka's mouth feeling around the inside massaging the warm tongue.

"Aaah! Hey!" Iruka wanted to pull away but that damn Kakashi was holding him there while his dirty fingers explored his mouth.

"Mmm…they're actually kind of sweet…" Iruka lost his train of thought as he closed his eyes sucking lightly on the sweet digits; rolling his tongue over the rough surface, the feeling excited him.

"Uhm…Iruka…could you let go of my fingers please?" Iruka's eyes popped open along with his mouth as he realized that Kakashi's hand was no longer holding his chin in place. He stumbled backwards.

"_WHAT DID I JUST DO?! DID I ACTUALLY ENJOY THAT_?! _What'll Kakashi think of me!? He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert!_" Iruka screamed inside his head, he gazed back at Kakashi who merely gazed back in curiosity holding his fingers in the air.

"I…I have to go….some where…I have to be." And with that Iruka grabbed his dirty clothes and ran out the door. Kakashi smile stretched all the way to his ears as he sucked his own fingers clean, tasting Iruka on his skin.

"Hmmm….this is getting quite interesting isn't it?"

"What the hell was I thinking?!" The obvious point was he hadn't thought. He'd just acted on impulse and practically raped the fingers in his mouth. He shuddered when he'd realized he's enjoyed it.

"No, no, no. Gawd what's wrong with me?" He cradled his head in his hands shaking it violently. He couldn't go back to Kakashi's. He just couldn't.

_"But I have to! If I don't comply with Kakashi's demands, he won't pass Naruto! And if that happens it'll be all my fault…_" Iruka was interrupted in his thinking by another body colliding with his own.

"Hey you idiot watch where you're…go….ing…Oh…ha, Mornin' Iruka sensei…" Narut blushed hard as he bowed to his teacher and smiled shyly scratching his head in the process. A thing he always seemed to do when he was nervous.

"Uh ha…you need to watch your mouth around your superiors Naruto…" The boy lowered his head and frowned, but Iruka dismissed it and patted his head affectionately.

"So where are you off to so quickly?" Naruto perked up and smiled at his teacher.

"That's a secret!" Naruto bounced up and down eyeing his favorite teacher. He threw his hands behind him and then quickly in front of him, creating enough momentum for him to pounce on his father like figure. Iruka blushed as Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around his waist and shoulders. Iruka didn't find this position inappropriate; it's just that his thoughts had been so cluttered lately he didn't really know how to react.

"I've missed you Iruka Sensei…" Naruto tightened his grip around Iruka lightly moaning into the man's ear. Iruka shivered and held Naruto tighter.

"What the hell are you doing Iruka!?You're practically molesting your 13 year old student, not only that but he's a boy!!! But does it really matter?" Either way a new sentence popped out of his mouth.

"N-Naruto….you're very clingy today." The little blonde brought his face to Iruka's and cupped his teacher's face in his palms.

"You know…you were always my favorite teacher, but I never saw you as a father…." The hurt on Iruka's face was obvious in his features, but only because he didn't understand and what Naruto did next was utterly unexpected. The boy locked his lips onto Iruka's, softly sucking on his bottom lip, soon after pushing his tongue inside the man's mouth. Iruka moaned pushing his tongue against Naruto's. Lucky for them, they were in the park, behind a tree. Iruka cradled Naruto's head in his right hand and his other hand's grip tightened around the boy's waist.

"Where on earth did he learn these things?" A ping of jealousy struck Iruka, as did another thought.

"Oh Gawd, HE! HE!! NARUTO!!! WHAT AM I DOING!?" Iruka pushed Naruto harder against the tree. The blonde gasped as he searched Iruka's eyes.

"I….I'm so sorry Naruto…I shouldn't have done that!" His student former student simply smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"No, I kissed you remember Iruka sensei?" Iruka's heart jumped at the boy's remark.

"I've always wanted to do that…so I'm sorry I suppose I took advantage of you." Iruka snorted, a child taking advantage of an adult.

"Well….I think…I just temporarily forgot you were my former student and…well a boy." Naruto's right eyebrow perked up.

"Riiiiight Iruka sensei, you just, forgot." Naruto stated sarcastically. "Well I have to be heading to Sasuke's." Naruto hopped out of Iruka's arms and walked a few steps before turning around to meet Iruka's eyes.

"Seeya later Iruka!" Naruto waved his hand in the air and ran off onto the sidewalk.

"Aaah, so it's Sasuke who taught him….Wait what the hell just happened here?" Iruka scratched his head. He and his student slash son….sort of, just had a seriously hot make out session. His steps became quicker as he hurried down the street.

_"But it was so bad! How could i have done that?!"_ The next thing Iruka knew he was on Kakashi's doorstep. His fist held up in the air, ready to strike the door, but he couldn't do it. He slumped forward hitting his head on the door with a small thump.

"Konnichiwa Iruka…" Iruka spun around throwing himself against the door from shock of another person's voice, that person being Kakashi. The juunin eyed him as he handed his bags of groceries over to Iruka with caution. He could tell the man was obviously scared and confused, with eyes as wide as he'd ever seen. Iruka snatched the bags away unintentionally, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's.

"I….don't know what I'm doing here…" Kakashi snorted as he choked back the laugh.

"Well I do, you are my slave, and you must've been keeping track of me. You just couldn't wait to carry my groceries, correct?" Iruka nodded absentmindedly he took a step down from the porch when his footing slipped and he began to fall. He could only remember oranges flying into the air, along with an occasional pack of sushi or bottle of sake. He also felt to strong arms close in around him stopping him in mid air. The dark haired man gazed blankly at Kakashi, attempting to comprehend the situation.

"Are you alright? You could've been seriously hurt." The juunin was so quick and skilled he'd caught Iruka before the items crashed to the ground. The sake bottle exploded darkening the dirt the sushi however stayed nicely packaged as it make a little popping noise against the ground.

"Uh….I'm ok. But your food, it got dirty." Kakashi shook his head standing up, brining Iruka up with him.

"The food is the last thing I care about." Iruka pulled away and began picking up the food placing it back into the bags. He picked Kakashi's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, setting the bags on the table.

"Iruka, I wanted to talk to you about something." Iruka picked up and orange, weighing it with his hand pausing to look up at Kakashi. He nodded as he took the other oranges and apples etc. to the sink to wash them off.

"Earlier today…that whole episode with the cockroach…" Iruka tensed, he could feel his fingers penetrating the orange as it made a gushy sound, the juice following immediately after. He turned around to face Kakashi, slowly pulling the orange off his fingers as he tossed it into the trash.

"Er…sorry, guess…I don't know my own strength…heh, heh."

"Guess not…" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand holding it up to his face as the orange juice dripped down his fingers. His tongue gingerly licked the tips of the man's fingers. Iruka gasped when his fingers were devoured my Kakashi's mouth, his tongue rolling over them, through them, around them.

"Oh my gawd." Slipped from Iruka's mouth as the sliver haired ninja bit at his fingers roughly, coating his entire hand with his sweet, sweet saliva.

"I suppose that answers my question." Iruka opened his eyes to see Kakashi's face no more then 6 inches away, he gasped and tried pulled away but the hand behind his back held him in place.

"Wha…what was your question?" Kakashi released Iruka as he pulled down his mask bending down to the man's ear.

"If you enjoyed it…" The breath of another man on his ear was sensational. Iruka shivered as his eyes rolled back. Sadly the moment was destroyed when he felt a hard slap on his behind. He jumped and yelled from both pain and surprise. He cupped his butt and leered at the juunin.

"What the hell was that for?!" His 'master' smiled and waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Damn thing has a mind of its own. Now get to work and make me some lunch while I enjoy my freshly cleaned house." Kakashi walked out of the kitchen to sprawl himself over the couch. Iruka's stomped his foot against the ground.

"Damn him!" He raised his fist in the air but soon the anger subsided and he began to make Kakashi his lunch.

"It really wasn't…that bad…"

* * *

Yup, yup…that's chapter two. Dunno what else to say…O yea…dur! MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! 


	3. Glorious Revelation

WOOT! Chapter 3! I apologize for taking so long on the 3rd chapter…school has been hectic lately and it's a lot to deal with. But again I apologize and here we go! Chapter 3!

Warning: It's a yaoi, I think we've all realized that by now, don't like it leave!  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto IS DA MAN! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Glorious Revelation

Iruka shifted uncomfortably in his chair stealing glances at Kakashi every now and then trying not to capture the Juunin's attention, but Kakashi was keener then that he saw the quick looks and little smirks and this amused him to no end. At one point he caught Iruka's eye and rolled his tongue around the chopsticks glazing them with his saliva. Iruka's face turned a bright red as he choked down his rice and quickly averted his eyes.

"Iruka…how are you and Naruto doing? I saw you two in the park." Iruka tensed and felt his heart skip a beat.

"How is it possible that he would see me…? Was he on his way home? How much did he see? This is bad…Hurry up Iruka, think of something!"

"W-we're doing f-fine, what did you s-see?" The fear in Iruka's voice was so obvious, his conscious was just screaming 'I DID IT' and 'I'm so dead.' But Kakashi continued resting his chin on his head looking around the room as if he was un-interested.

"Goodness Iruka you make is sound as if you've done something wrong…I was only asking how you're relationship was doing that's all." The older man lingered on the word 'relationship' as he covered his wide smile with his hand.

"But now that you mention it…I did see something very interesting…" Iruka ran his fingers through his hair nervously his eyes darting around the room, avoiding Kakashi as best as he could.

"And what was that K-Kakashi?" He cursed under his breath he'd almost made it through the sentence without any hint of fear. Even so Kakashi could see straight through Iruka.

"Well you see, I saw a couple…being, how you say…" The Juunin ran his finger tips over his lips searching for the words.

"Aaah…affectionate, yes it was cute. But then I realized that not only was it two men, but it was an older man and a young boy!" Kakashi shook his head in disgust.

"I mean what were they thinking? How repulsive. The mere thought of it makes me sick." Iruka cradled his face in his hands and his entire body shook with anticipation.

"Please, please, PLEASE let him be talking about someone else. If he tells anyone my entire reputation will be ruined."

"But anyway, for some reason I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from this couple, so I took a closer look and who did I see? Can you guess my friend?"

"Uh…..I-I haven't the-the slightest clue Kakashi…Wh-who'd you see?" Iruka swallowed hard and reached for the cup of tea in front of him.

"Well, who else but you and Naruto?" Iruka stiffened as his fingers fumbled for the cup. His eyes saw the cup fall in slow motion on the table as the tea spilled over everything soaking through the cracks in the table and onto his knees. The burning sensation didn't really register until Kakashi's gaze changed from amused to concern.

"Iruka! You're going to burn yourself!" Kakashi stood up as fast as he could and rushed around the table ripping Iruka's pant leg open.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?" Kakashi shook his head as he rushed to the bathroom and came back with a vile and a cloth in a bowl.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"No, now be quiet, this is going to hurt a bit." Iruka crossed his arms defiantly and puffed some air from his nose.

"Oh please Kakashi I'm not a child. I'm not going to cry at the tiniest bit of pain." Iruka quickly unfolded his arms. He'd just declared he wasn't a child and yet he was pouting just like one. He waited and watched as the silvered haired man soaked the rag in the bowl with the liquid from the vile.

"Well Mr. I'm-not-a-child, brace yourself 'cause this is going to be quite painful." The chuunin ignored Kakashi, he thought the older man was only trying to baby him until he placed the cloth over the burn. Iruka bit down hard until a metallic taste filled his mouth. Kakashi was right, it hurt like hell.

"Gah…What….is this stuff? And why the heck is it so painful?"

"Aaaw, did Iru- Iru not believe Kakashi?" He patted Iruka on his head like he was baby and laughed. Iruka slapped his hand away and went to remove the cloth from his leg. He looked down at his skin shocked when he saw that there was no burn or mark whatsoever.

"Good stuff isn't it? It was a gift from the Hokage, for dangerous, high level missions. Hurts like hell like to put on but it works."

"Yea, it's amazing. How come I didn't receive something like this?" Kakashi smirked and scratched his head.

"For one, you don't do the same types of mission that I do, and well I guess you're just not on the same level as me, nicely put, I'm more advanced and experienced then you."

"You bastard, you aren't putting it nicely; it just makes you sound like an arrogant prick!"

"Come now Iruka-san, you're making me look like the bad guy. But you forget, you're the one who's been assaulting his students and enjoying it…" The smirk on Kakashi's face was so wide you could see every one of his teeth as he chuckled evilly. Iruka trembled with anger.

"How dare you!" He was already ashamed enough with what he'd done with Naruto. And now he was being accused of assaulting his favorite student/son, this was something he would not stand for. Before he could even register another thought he watched his hand as it cut through the air like a knife striking Kakashi's cheek with an excruciatingly loud slap. Kakashi sat there for a moment with a shocked look on his face, which then turned to anger and soon back to his normal droopy eyed mask. He drew the cloth to his cheek rubbing it softly over the surface of his skin. He then locked eyes with Iruka and began laughing wickedly.

"Well, well. If I'd known that was such a sensitive spot I would've hit it along time ago." Iruka's mind wandered to other meanings of the phrase that had just now slipped out of Kakashi's mouth. He blushed a violent red and raised his hand to smack Kakashi once more. But this time the juunin caught his hand and shoved him back. Iruka felt his chair fall back, there was nothing he could do to react until he hit the ground hard, the air stolen from his lungs. He coughed hard and tried to get up but was blocked by Kakashi's body.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Iruka took another quick glance at their position and shivered. He was trapped between Kakashi's legs as the older man rested his weight on Iruka's stomach. His tried to wiggle free but he soon found that his wrists were being held down by Kakashi's hands.

"Get off me you pervert!" Kakashi shook with laughter that filled the entire apartment.

"Ooooh, now I'M the pervert? You don't see me going around making out with my THIRTEEN year old students!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about! And how is it possible that you could've seen us! The grocery store is on the other side of Konoha!" And that's when he had a glorious revelation.

"There's no possible way Kakashi could have seen and been to the grocery store at the same time…unless…Dear God…" Iruka put two and two together as he remembered Naruto dodging behind the tree to get a bag of groceries, which had the same contents as the bag of groceries Kakashi had brough home.

"That wasn't Naruto at all..." He swallowed hard as he felt the bile rising in his throat. "It….it was you!"

"Mmm…well done Iruka-sensei, even teachers learn new things everyday."

"Why would you do that?" The younger man's eyes began to fog up, Kakashi had taken advantage of him and now he felt used and dirty.

"Oh don't take is personally, I only wanted to know what your preference was…and I've narrowed it down to men and little boys. Although I'm not quite sure if u you like older men yet…I suppose I'll have to find out eh?" Iruka could tell where this was going and he didn't like it…or did he?

"G-get off me…" Kakashi sighed and shifted, his leg grazed Iruka's and the chuunin gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" Kakashi took this opportunity to massage Iruka's inner thighs and groin.

"Hah! Aaah..."

"Oh wow, I think I've made it better."

"Get your hands off me, that's not the part that hurts!" Kakashi shrugged and ignored Iruka's protest and continued to massage the smaller man beneath him.

"Well it may not hurt, but it's giving you very interesting side affects." Kakashi flicked at Iruka's hardening member and smiled when the younger man trembled at the light touch.

"D-don't…" Iruka meant for that to come out assertive and demanding but instead it sounded like a plea for more. Iruka arched into Kakashi's palm and felt his eyes roll back into his head. He couldn't help but give into the pleasure but jumped when he felt a certain pair of lips graze his own.

"You seem to like that Iruka-san." Iruka sighed at the sound of the deep voice filling his head, captivating him.

"Get off…let me go…" Kakashi laughed softly into Iruka's ear.

"You fail to notice…I'm not even touching you." The smaller man snapped himself out of his trance and glanced up at his wrists, they were in fact untouched. And Kakashi was no longer leaning on his stomach. His cheeks felt very hot again and he slid out from under Kakashi covering his face in embarrassment.

"Uhm…I think I'd better go, it's pretty late."

"It's only 8 o'clock Iruka…Look don't be embarrassed there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling." Iruka shook his head violently.

"No, no that's where you're wrong. I'm not feeling anything."

"Well fine, then leave…right now. I'm not asking for anything Iruka, I'm just trying to help you face your true feelings."

"How the hell do you know what my 'true feelings' are! You don't even understand what I'm going through."

"Well then maybe you need to think it out alone. So leave."

"Fine." The chuunin slipped on his sandals and gazed down at the door knob. His hand trembled as it reached for the door.

"Why can't I do it?" He slumped against the door and fell to the floor. Kakashi's face softened as he walked over to Iruka.

"Iruka, look at me."

"No…"

"Fine, then I'll make you look at me." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin and jerked his face to the side forcing the two to make eye contact.

"Why are you doing this to me? Forcing me to be your slave…toying with my emotions, making me run stupid errands and saying idiotic things to please you?" Iruka tried his best to hold in his emotions but before he knew it the tears were flowing down his face.

"You don't even care about me, and I don't even know what you want, but you continue to treat me like dirt by insulting me…I just don't get you. I don't even want to and then there's other times like- Mmm!" Iruka was silenced by Kakashi, his lips covered by the older mans', his sweet tongue filling his mouth. Iruka couldn't help but give in, and the passion that was connected to the kiss was like nothing Iruka had ever felt before. When Kakashi pulled away to finish the kiss Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi pushing him to the ground, while running his fingers through his amazingly silky hair. Kakashi lifted Iruka's shirt stroking his stomach and chest, tracing his fingers along Iruka's hips. They both fought for dominance in the kiss but Kakashi won the fight, and Iruka didn't really mind. He liked it, Kakashi's forcefulness, his need for authority he just couldn't seem to get enough of it. And as sadistic as it sounded even when Kakashi was insulting him or black mailing him to do something a tiny part inside of him loved it and wanted to be told what to do and how to do it…especially when it came to Kakashi, for some reason, he couldn't deny the man. He was like an enigma there was something so curious and interesting about him, something you just couldn't understand and because of it you always wanted to know more. When the two broke the kiss they were both left hot and breathless. It was as if the two of them had been waiting for that kiss their entire lives and neither of them was willing to part with it very soon.

"Wow…" Was all that Kakashi could think of to some up the kiss, he looked down at Iruka as he held him in his arms he couldn't help but smile at the innocent face looking up at him. But when he looked at it more, it really wasn't so innocent, he was strong and capable, and could deal with so many things all at once. So many people stereotyped Iruka. He was timid and innocent, and a little naïve when it came to sexuality. But they were so wrong. It wasn't that he was naïve it was the fact that he just didn't know how to handle himself in these kinds of situations and he'd never been confronted with these feelings. And fortunately Kakashi was there to 'aid' him in the process. And when Kakashi thought about it, Iruka wasn't really all that timid. He was reserved and enjoyed being his solitude, and he did have quite a dirty mouth, but it was cute and refreshing especially with a personality like Iruka's. Kakashi seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts because when he looked down Iruka was staring up at him with an impatient look on his face.

"What're you thinking about? You completely zoned out."

"Well I was thinking that you should really spend the night." Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I've been spending the night for the past week and that couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, it's giving me terrible back aches. I think I'd better go home…especially after what just happened I think I need some time to think." Iruka wiggled out of Kakashi's arms and stood but before he could take another step he felt two strong arms around his waist and a nibble at his neck.

"Aaah…" He leaned his head back to rest on Kakashi's shoulder while his left hand reached behind him to hold Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer.

"What better way to clear your thoughts by spending it in bed? Besides, your apartment is so far…and there's an extremely soft bed for you here…and its warmer." Iruka laughed at Kakashi's remark.

"How would it be warmer?" He turned his head to look back at Kakashi, waiting for the response.

"Because I'll be in it with you…" Iruka moaned at the thought of spending the night with Kakashi, in his bed. He'd thought about it so many times before, more then he'd like to admit but now that everything was out in the open it really didn't bother him anymore. Kakashi's grip on Iruka became tighter as he whispered into his ear.

"I really think you should stay the night Iruka…please…" Iruka shivered and nodded immediately.

"A-alright, but just for tonight, I really need to get home and clean my place…" Kakashi placed a finger over Iruka's mouth and smiled.

"Just for tonight huh? Well, we'll see…."

* * *

End o chapter 3! SO WHADYA THINK! Good? Bad? HAWT! Personally I thought it was H-A-W-T, HAWT! XD I love this couple so much and I had such fun writing this chapter. Well can't wait to hear from you guys! 


	4. Getting Closer

YOU ALL MUST HATE ME NOW! I HATE ME NOW! I'm so sorry! I made you guys wait for like months and i suck, i'm so so so so sorry, School has been INSANE AAAAAH! Crazy schedule lately. But THATS NO EXCUSE! I'm sorry, this won't happen again guys! Forgive me! runs into wall

Warning: there is male on male action in here but don worry he good stuffs' censored well it wouldn't be but damn this LOL it takes like half the story now that i've censored it LOL don't worry, if ya wanna read it, go to my bio. I explain it later too. ENJOY! XD

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting Closer 

Iruka thought long and hard about the decision he had to make. He could spend the night with Kakashi in his bed. Or he could go home…to his own bed. Which was empty, cold, and unwelcoming. His mind began to wonder as flashes of fantasies filled his head. Tangled sheets filled with naked bodies. Kakashi's room filled with silent moans. The tension rising as each of them gets closer to their orgasm. Iruka shut his eyes and shaking his head, forcing those forbidden scenes from his mind.

"But are they really so bad?" Another point brought to Iruka's attention. In the beginning of their 'relationship' he felt guilty about the feelings he had for Kakashi. Was it alright to love another man? Iruka snorted, this situation was far, far, far from love.

"Iruka, please…It's just one night, what's so bad about that? The sound of Kakashi's voice startled Iruka out of his deep thought as he locked eyes with Kakashi.

"I don't know..." The Juunin rolled his eyes and ruffled his fingers through his silky silver hair, racking his brain for reasons to make Iruka stay. In all his years of being a ninja there had to be some form of manipulation that could get the Chuunin to change his mind.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you spend one night, it's really late and I can tell you're tired. Besides I don't think it's a good idea that you walk home alone." Iruka snorted again gazing at Kakashi suspiciously. The man was really pulling out all the stops to convince him to stay.

"As much as your concern touches me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And you know Konoha's crime rate has gone down a ton over the years, you're being ridiculous." Iruka turned his back on Kakashi walking swiftly to the door, he knew he had to get out before he changed his mind. To his surprise he couldn't lift his feet, he hand clung to the door knob but it wouldn't turn. He then felt an arm around his waist pulling him into a warm hard body.

"Kakashi, I can't…" Iruka struggled but Kakashi's grip became tighter.

"Why not? What are you so afraid of?" Iruka sighed leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Ok, ok…I'll stay for one night, but that's it! And no weird stuff, I mean it." Kakashi turned Iruka around slowly bringing the chuunin's lips to meet his own. They were so soft and inviting, especially when Iruka opened his sweet lips to 'welcome' Kakashi's tongue.

"You…wanna go to the bedroom?"

"I dunno." Iruka shook as his nerves began to build up, he wasn't sure how this night would end. Or more importantly if he would even be able to make it through the night. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Just trust me, come on." Iruka was led down the hall and into Kakashi's room, of course he'd seen it before, many a times. The most memorable time was when Kakashi was sitting in his bed naked. How could Iruka forget that? His rock hard body, his strikingly handsome face, the beautiful silver hair that cascaded over his face.

"Dear Hokage I'm not thinking of this…." Kakashi smirked.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with."

"Don't talk like that, you speak as if I'm using you as some kind of toy." Iruka gave him a skeptical look nodding at his comment.

"Well you're very mistaken and I'll prove you how much you mean to me." Kakashi pressed Iruka on the bed gently as he crawled on top of the younger man. Iruka began to shiver violently, his nerves were really getting the best of him. He closed his eyes tight as Kakashi began to place kisses all over his neck.

"Kakashi…stop." Iruka was half surprised when Kakashi stopped, looked up and asked what was wrong, if there was anything he could do to make the experience better.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Kakashi's shoulders drooped as he looked around the room a depressed look pasted over his face.

"I want you to know that you're more to me then just a friend…I want to make you feel good. If you trust me and relax I will. I'll go slow, and if there's something I'm doing that you don't like…tell me and I'll stop right away. Is that alright?" Iruka nodded and smiled with relief. Somehow that small reassurance made all the tension and anxiety disappear. He scooted himself to the head of the bed resting his head on the pillows as he closed his eyes, waiting for Kakashi's next move.

"Remember to relax, and when you say the word and I'll stop."

"Uh ha…I'll remember that." But now Iruka could care less, he was ready and willing and he needed release. He gladly removed his shirt when Kakashi tugged at the fabric. He heard the older man laugh when he arched his hips to help Kakashi remove his pants. Soon enough he was naked shaking with anticipation as the juunin admired his body, slowly running his hands over his curves.

"Will you quit your slobbering, it's not that impressive." He smiled and waited for a sarcastic response but when he didn't get one he slowly opened his eyes to see Kakashi completely naked and as hard as a rock his eyes still on Iruka's hips drinking in his essence.

"Oh, now who's the one staring?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and poked his tongue out. Iruka frowned and blushed. His eyes darted once more to his member, it had to be at least 8 inches. The man was a god. Iruka gazed down at his own swollen cock, he chuckled to himself Kakashi had a good inch on him.

"Yes mines bigger and you love it." Iruka's mouth dropped, he was caught staring again.

"Yea so, can we get on with it?" Kakashi laughed evilly as he moved closer to Iruka slowly spreading his legs apart. Iruka tensed at the sudden invasion as his eyes grew wider at the thought of what Kakashi was planning.

* * *

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON 

Sorry my lovelies, this part is CENSORED! Too much for the HISSSSSS but don worry, go to my bio and my and u can lookit up there. LOVE YA!

* * *

"So…how was it?" Iruka teased as Kakashi sat up slowly reaching for a towel at the end of the bed cleaning Iruka first then himself. He looked up at Iruka smiled and nodded before falling forward onto the bed. Iruka was surprised at first but then stroked Kakashi's face smiling down at the exhausted man. With difficulty he pulled the sheets out from under his the silver haired god and tucked him into bed. Iruka stepped out of bed and gathered the clothes around the room throwing them into a corner as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and join Kakashi in bed. He tucked his arm behind his head and gazed at Kakashi for a while losing himself in the man's beauty. He kissed him softly on the forehead. Before he fell asleep a feeling of dread filled him. 

"What did I just do…?" He covered his face with his hand laughing. It didn't matter, he was happy and he hoped Kakashi was too. He'd already proved that he meant more to Kakashi then a friend. He yawned and turned over. He felt a hand pull him in to the middle of the bed sighing softly into his ear. He smiled again and leaned into Kakashi's incredibly warm body falling asleep quickly.  
----------------------------

No this isn't the last chapter, if it was i woulda told you in the beggning. LOL Anyhoo, i apologize again for making you so long. Won't happen again...hopefully -- Again thank you all for supporting me! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD


	5. What Seemed Like an Eternity

BONZAIIIII!

This is it guys! The final chapter, and it's ridiculously long, I sat down and made myself finish it in one night! Moo-haha! But I don't care, I'm damn proud of it and I hope you all like it as well! Thank you all so much for your support and I apologize for making you wait so long. Naruto's made sure I got punished pulls shuriken out of skull. So again I am sorry! But here it is! Please enjoy!

WARNING WARNING WARNING! Please beware….there is extreme adult content in this chapter, I realize it isn't edited but it's the last chapter, and I have seen this kind of content on another story and there have been no problems. So again I warn you EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT M/M you have been warned! -

* * *

Chapter 5: What Seemed Like an Eternity

Kakashi rolled over and moaned covering his face with his hand as the light burned his eyes. He smiled when scenes from the previous night started flooding his mind. He was glad that Iruka had trusted him; the last thing he wanted was Iruka to think that he was taking advantage of him. Kakashi stretched his arms above his head; he would never take advantage of the one he loved. Speaking of the one he loved he felt around the bed for Iruka until he realized he wasn't there. He opened his eyes quite shocked to find he wasn't anywhere. He spun his whole body around to gaze at the open window. Iruka had left him…He flopped onto his back and pouted, how could someone do something so rude after such a wonderful night?

"What a romantic way to end it…" He noticed the items around the room and saw a pile of clothes in one corner. Those belonging to him, he smiled as he also noticed they were neatly folded. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He saw a piece of paper in the corner and grabbed in anxious to see what it was.

"Could it be a love note?" Kakashi laughed out loud at the thought and unfolded the paper reading it out loud.

_Hey Kakashi, I'm sorry I had to leave you like that…trust me I didn't want to. I had class today and I couldn't find a way out of it, I tried but the Hokage sad I wasn't aloud to play hooky any more…just kidding - Anyway, I really, really enjoyed last night and I think that I'd be open to doing something like that again…THAT IS ONLY IF YOU WANTED TO! Gah, I must seem like a total idiot writing this but I couldn't just leave you hanging. I guess I'll meet you after class, at…Ichikaru's? It's alright if you can't make it, I'll understand. _

_P.S. Don't forget, you have to meet with your team today…remember our deal…_

Kakashi folded up the paper slowly he felt shocked for two reasons. One, he enjoyed last night -well that was obvious but it was always nice to get some feedback-and two the last part of the note.

"Don't forget out deal?" Was he carrying on with him only to get his students to pass? Kakashi felt a small ping in his heart. His first reaction was anger; he stared at the paper for a moment wanting to crumple it up. But instead he tucked it into his dresser drawer.

"Wait a minute? I have class?" He jumped up and threw on his uniform gazing a the clock on his wall.

"Damn, those kids are going to kill me…"

* * *

"Two hours late, TWO HOURS LATE! Honestly what the hell does this man do! Teachers aren't supposed to have lives! They're supposed to revolve around us!" Naruto threw his hands up in disgrace, Kakashi always had a habit of being late and Naruto always had a habit of getting too angry.

"Calm down baka…He'll be here soon, besides the later he is, the shorter the class right?" Sasuke half smiled if you could consider it a smile at least that was all the emotion he was willing to show at the moment.

"Yea, yea…" Naruto pouted and sighed. Sasuke seemed to be the only one who could control him lately as he pulled Naruto back into his chest, Sasuke leaned against the tree and Naruto leaned against Sasuke. No one ever questioned the two boys' relationship except for Sakura. And even she would say much, just and evil glare or a few jealous remarks every now and then, but those weren't enough to bother the two. They always brushed it off often leaning in for a kiss in front of any one who questioned them. They didn't care what anyone else thought they were happy with each other and wouldn't let anyone take that away from them.

"They make me sick." Sakura muttered under her breath when she looked over at Naruto falling asleep while Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair. She'd always loved Sasuke and was beaten by Naruto…She too brushed off the emotions as she stared back at the lake pushing the feelings of hate, hurt and jealousy from her mind.

"OOOhayo….Gomen na sai my students, I was called by the Hokage himself for an important mission." Kakashi clapped his hands in front of his face and bowed. He soon found himself showered with twigs and dirt and rocks from both Sakura and Naruto. Along with a few screams and curses.

"Oh bullshit!" Naruto jumped up from his spot and pointed at Kakashi screaming.

"There was no mission you're just lazy!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!" Sakura ran towards him leaping into the air landing on his back and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, rendering him helpless.

"GET 'EM NARUTO!" Naruto perked up and laughed as he charged at his teacher kunai in hand. He tossed it and just as it was two inches from Kakashi's stomach he turned into a log. Sakura yelped as the pressure of the kunai forced her back a couple of feet as she fell to the ground hard.

"Naruto you idiot!" He ignored this of course, and knew the Kakashi was going to pull that stunt. He grabbed one of his shuriken and threw it into the tree behind Sakura. It curved up the tree trunk and landed on its target with a 'thwack'. Kakashi hopped down from the branch and lifted his left hand to reveal the shuriken planted in his hand guard.

"Well done, well done!" Kakashi smiled as he applauded both Sakura and Naruto.

"But where is out favorite Uchiha?" Just then Sakura and Naruto disappeared from site and the forest became deathly silent.

"Aaaah what have we here?" Ten shuriken and kunai shot out from the trees targeted on Kakashi most likely Naruto's doppelgangers. He laughed and easily avoided them by jumping up high into the air. He failed to noticed however Sasuke waiting for Kakashi to make this move and dived down from his branch towards him.

"Uh ah Sasuke, I see you too." Kakashi snapped his head up to lock eyes with Sasuke and he reached for a kunai but Sasuke was way ahead of him and jumped from one branch to another. Sakura revealed herself hiding in another nearby branch and launched herself into a sidekick knocking Kakashi back to the ground shocked and out of breath. He cursed himself for his carelessness and scanned the area. He heard a rustle in a nearby bush and waited. It shook again and an orange sleeve poked through the leaves.

"Gotcha…" He turned towards the bush and as he grabbed a few shuriken.

"No…we got you…" He felt a Kunai at his throat and four hands gripping his arms. On the right Sakura, on the left Sasuke and of course Naruto holding the kunai at his neck, he was always the one to threaten the teacher's life. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Amazing! How much you've all improved!" The released him and walked back forming a line all bowing to their sensei. Naruto was the only one with a giant grin plastered over his face.

"Of course I am having a bit of an off day…I could've easily gotten out of that situation." All three of them moaned rolling their eyes at their sensei.

"Now then…let's continue…But let's throw in some techniques…" A giant wind encircled the three, they kept their eyes open and their teacher disappeared.

* * *

Iruka tapped his finger on the counter of Ichikaru waiting patiently for Kakashi. He gazed at the sushi clock on the wall.

"Three fifty-five…" Kakashi still had five more minutes. Iruka smiled at the owner and ordered two bowls of Miso soup and sake. He heard steps coming from the left and smiled as Kakashi ducked under the curtains and sat himself down greeting Iruka like usual.

"Did I make you wait long Iruka sensei?" Iruka blushed and punched Kakashi in the arm.

"Stop calling me that, you aren't one of my students." Kakashi smirked and shrugged.

"But it just sounds so cute!" He dodged Iruka's punch and lowered his mask sipping the Miso.

"Aaah, so refreshing after a hard day's workout with my team." Iruka became rigid at the mention of Naruto.

"How are they doing anyway?" He tried not to sound so nervous but his voice came out shaky. Kakashi set his empty bowl down and turned his stool towards Iruka. The owners granddaughter brought out a small plate of sushi bowed and returned to her pot of boiling ramen. Kakashi smiled and bowed his head soon returning his head to Iruka.

"They've improved greatly, better everyday in fact. I might even pass them." Iruka turned his head slightly.

"What do you mean might, we had a deal!" Iruka hissed slamming his fist onto the counter. Kakashi attention shifted from Iruka's angry face to his quivering hand that almost cracked the stone counter.

"I'm not so sure anymore. After last night I don't think I want anything more to do with you." Iruka shook nervously. What was that supposed to mean? Had he done something wrong? Did he make Kakashi angry in some way? And wasn't it Kakashi who wanted that night to happen? Iruka closed his eyes he felt the hurt rising inside of him. He felt used and dirty.

I thought last night was something you wanted…and I let you…do things to me. You used me…" Kakashi laughed coldly, he was an artist at hiding his true emotions and covering them up with an icy mask.

"Well you got a couple orgasms out of it; I don't think you minded it too much."

"YOU BASTARD!" The owner dropped his ladle from the recent outbreak. He bent down to pick it up washing it off quickly in the sink. He left it there and stepped across to his granddaughter pulling her hand motioning for her to join him in the back.

"We need to recheck out stock dear. Come help me."

"But Sohu…the rest of their food…"

"It's alright dear, let them be for a moment." He pulled her hand and as they disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Besides I think you have that used part backwards. I'm the one who's being used." Iruka's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Kakashi?"

"That note you left this morning, the very end of it 'don't forget out deal' that's the only reason you did those things with me, to get your students a goddamn passing grade!" Iruka shook his head in disbelief.

"Kakashi no…please believe me, I did those things because…" He paused for a moment; he couldn't find the right words. His face completely red, Kakashi tried to be serious and angry but he couldn't with that face.

"Look, I know it sounds bad but it wasn't because of the deal we made. Part of the deal was that I would do cooking and cleaning and all that, and I have no problem with that. So as soon as you said the deal was off when I've been taking care of your food and house I got pissed. But…when it came to those other things…I did them because I wanted to, not because I felt bound by that deal." Kakashi sighed and let Iruka continue.

"You should know I'm not like that…I'm not some loose person who would do those things with anybody…I trusted you and you knew how nervous I was…I never would have gone that far with you if I didn't want to…I thought last night was special…I thought that our contract didn't apply that our personal lives." Iruka looked up at Kakashi with sad eyes and was shocked when he found himself pushed against the wall Kakashi's tongue invading his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized the situation.

"Mmm!" Iruka shut his eyes and responded to Kakashi immediately. Wrapping his legs around the older mans' waist. Kakashi thrust his hips into Iruka's groin, the younger man broke the kiss and moaned biting Kakashi's lower lip his tongue licking the swollen area.

"Don't stop…" Iruka pushed his hands under Kakashi's vest ripping at the fabric revealing his pale skin to Iruka's eager fingers. His hands ran soft patterns over his lovers' chest. Kakashi growled and bit Iruka's neck causing him to dig his nails into Kakashi's skin. Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the wall away from him as they both tried to catch their breath.

"My house...now…" Iruka nodded as they wolfed down what was left of their meal leaving extra cash for the owner. The two raced towards Kakashi's house and didn't bother with the door as the two ninja leapt up into the bedroom window. Kakashi was the first in the room he turned on his heal and caught Iruka as he jumped the window throwing him on the bed. He removed his sandals and watched Iruka do the same. He threw off his vest and smiled at his torn black suit with the nail marks imbedded in his skin. In no time they were both naked almost melded together on the bed. Iruka grabbed a fistful of silver hair and bit at Kakashi's neck. He moaned as the biting became sucking and kissing. Kakashi grabbed both of Iruka's wrists placing them above the younger man's head.

"Mmm…Kakashi likes it rough…"

"Bullshit so do you." He lowered his head pressing his heated lips over Iruka's. The kiss was lustful and rough just like Iruka said. Right now neither of them wanted anything soft.

"Kakashi I want you now…" Kakashi's heart was pounding he'd wanted this for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are you positive?" Iruka scoffed at Kakashi's question.

"I know what I want Kakashi, I'm not a child and I know what I'm doing…you want me or not?" Kakashi growled as he dove in for another kiss. He shoved two fingers inside of the man Iruka screamed his pain into Kakashi's mouth his hands clinging to Kakashi. This was something he'd never done before, and it hurt.

"I'm sorry my sweet little dolphin, if I don't do this it will hurt you much more." Iruka smiled weakly shivering from the invasion. Kakashi removed his fingers coating them with his saliva and pushing them back in.

"Ha!" Iruka's eyes opened wide as the fingers pushed deeper, hitting a spot that made him want to come.

"Starting to like it aren't you?" Iruka nodded and urged Kakashi to go faster the Juunin slipped in a third and Iruka cried out in pleasure, he moved over Kakashi's fingers as they pounded into him.

"Ah! Kakashi!" He could tell the Chuunin was close and stopped abruptly, placing his hand on Iruka's face. Iruka jumped up and pushed Kakashi onto his back. He sprawled out onto his stomach and stared blankly at Kakashi pulsing erection. He looked at Kakashi for approval.

"Don't just stare at it, do something." Kakashi laughed but was soon silenced as Iruka began pumping him faster and faster.

"Oh gawd…" Kakashi bit his lip hiding his moans until Iruka replaced his hand with his mouth.

"Fuck..." Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's head pushing it down further, his cock traversing further into the soft, wet mouth. Kakashi threw his head back, he had to give Iruka credit, he was extremely skilled in this department. Kakashi gasped as he felt himself getting closer. He grabbed Iruka's shoulders pushing him away.

"What's wrong? Why'd you make me stop?"

"I'm going to come inside of you Iruka…" Iruka moaned and crawled over Kakashi.

"How do you want me?" He tried to lock eyes with Kakashi but he was so embarrassed the blush in his cheeks was almost crimson. So many positions ran through Kakashi's head, he looked at the one they were in now and smiled wickedly.

"I like this one…" Iruka squirmed over Kakashi.

"M-me on top? Are you sure…I don't know how to…" Kakashi smiled and pulled Iruka's hair out of its ponytail.

"It's alright…you'll catch on quick." Iruka smiled as his hair cascaded over his face.

"Now look under my pillow there should be a bottle there." Iruka scooted off Kakashi and searched under his pillow to find a clear glass bottle, Iruka knew exactly what that was. He handed it over to Kakashi who shook his head and said.

"You do it love." Iruka shivered and opened the bottle pouring a large amount into his palm then wrapping his hand over Kakashi's swollen erection coating it with lubricant. Kakashi relaxed onto the bed his breath hitching with every one of Iruka's movements.

"That's good now come here…" Iruka was shaking with nervousness now, he was ready and had no plan of backing out now, but he didn't know anything about sex and was afraid he'd disappoint Kakashi.

"Don't be so nervous babe…you're going to do fine. Just do was feels natural." Kakashi propped up the pillow and pulled Iruka over him. He slowly pushed Iruka onto him.

"Ah…" Iruka braced himself over Kakashi placing his hands over his chest. He did his best to relax and the thick member pushed further inside him. He threw his head back biting down, tears filling his eyes, and then with only little push Kakashi was buried inside of him.

"Not so hard was it?" Iruka was surprised when the hard part was over so soon.

"Alright, now the rest is up to you…go at your own pace Iruka." The chuunin closed his eyes and slowly pulled himself up and pushed down. He concentrated hard until the pleasure started to take over him. He began to move a bit faster as moans escaped his mouth. The mere sight of Iruka's beauty and what he was doing made Kakashi want to come but he would stay still until he knew Iruka was alright.

"Mmm! Ah!" Iruka began bouncing on top of Kakashi as the pleasure became overwhelming. Kakashi held on to Iruka's thighs tightly, this was all he could do to control himself, but Iruka was moving faster and faster he couldn't take much more.

"Kakashi!" Iruka paused for a moment panting.

"Does it hurt?" Iruka shook his head and scratched the bridge of his nose. Kakashi loved the dark scar over it.

"Well…I wanted to try a new position." He tore his eyes away from Kakashi's and blushed.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Kakashi held Iruka's waist as he simply leaned forward positioning himself between Iruka's thighs. Kakashi let Iruka rest his legs comfortably around his waist, Iruka's arms finding their way over Kakashi's shoulders as he hid his face in Kakashi's neck.

"Ready?" Iruka nodded slightly and in no time Kakashi was pounding into Iruka both of them crying out in pleasure Iruka threw his head back clinging tighter to Kakashi."

"Harder Kakashi!" The Juunin opened his eyes to see his lovers' face and moaned he felt motion between their stomachs and looked down to see Iruka pumping himself.

"Dear gawd Iruka that's so hot…" Iruka smiled as Kakashi quickened his pace. Iruka couldn't take much more, Kakashi kept hitting that same spot he'd hit with his fingers before and the pleasure was too much to handle. Suddenly he lost his breath, he arched crying out as he came with incredible force. His muscles contracting around Kakashi was more then enough to send him over the edge into orgasmic oblivion. He grabbed Iruka pulling him into a deep kiss and a tight embrace as his seed burst into his lover. They stayed still for a moment as aftershocks raged through them both, their moans resonating through the room. Kakashi finally lifted his body off Iruka staring at his lovers' beauty.

"Was it good?" Iruka nodded his eyes closed and laced with exhaustion. Kakashi slipped his hands under Iruka lifting him up from the foot of the bed and under the covers. He reached for a towel on his dresser and cleaned them both. Iruka tightened up when Kakashi touched his overly sensitive member. Kakashi smiled pulling the covers over them lightly kissing Iruka on his forehead.

"Iruka…?" His lover moaned and opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He scooted closer to Kakashi and waited for a reply.

"I love you…and I need to tell you something." Iruka grinned and clung to Kakashi.

"I love you too, what is it you need to tell me?"

"The deal we made, I told you I would pass them…" Iruka propped his head up by his hand and lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well those children have amazing potential, even more then anyone would expect. And…well…" Iruka braced himself he was hoping nothing could ruin this moment they'd just shared but had a feeling it was about to be.

"I never planned on failing them…I was always going to pass them, even before we made our deal. The only reason I agreed to it with you was because it was the only way I would get to you…the only way you'd know how much I loved and needed you." Iruka sat there shocked. His shock faded to anger as he smacked Kakashi over the head then pulled him in for a kiss. The tears flowing from his eyes were uncontrollable as he clung to Kakashi. Kakashi tilted his head and wiped away Iruka's tears.

"I'm sorry…can you forgive me?" Iruka chuckled.

"You could've just asked me out on a date…" Kakashi laughed loudly and pulled Iruka into him even tighter, resting his head into the pillow.

"But that would have made things far too easy…Go to sleep now love…we'll talk more tomorrow." Iruka relaxed into Kakashi strong arms giving his body over to the sleep that engrossed him.

"I love you…" Were the last words he heard before he fell into a deep sleep he could hear himself respond with a muffled 'I love you' which for Kakashi was more then enough as his exhausted body sank deeper into the bed. The two ninja were finally at peace in their sleep, unaware and oblivious to their lives ahead of them, either way, they would make it together.

* * *

WOOT THAT'S THE END! I'M SO HAPPY! cries no I really am happy! I've had so much fun with this story. And I'm glad you all liked it! I LOVE YOU ALL! BI BI!

Spoon Ninja

p.s. I realize that there is not editing here…But my rating is Mature and those who read it know what their getting into so meh. If you think I should edit it and put it in my other account drop me a line. Lol Again thank you all for your support and reminders to UPDATE! Lol I love you all!


End file.
